


There's a car outside, why aren't you in it?

by piratesquared



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesquared/pseuds/piratesquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft summons Greg to his office when he has the need, Greg always goes running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a car outside, why aren't you in it?

“So, you're telling me after you upturned the entire original scene, broke into the victim's house and his workplace...that you've changed your mind?”

Sherlock shrugged, Greg sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

“So what now?”

"Obviously we need to go back to the river"

Greg and Sherlock both glanced down at the desk as Greg's phone buzzed, his stomach thumped with each ring as he recognised the number, giving a desperate thump when it sounded out three times.

"Err... I've got to go."

Sherlock frowned, "What, why?"

"Um. Business."

Greg felt his stomach tighten as Sherlock tipped his chin up, fixing him with a stare.

"Oh, Business is it?"

"Stop that, I told you to never do that to me."

Sherlock huffed, "Fine. How long will you be?"

"Depends... We can do this later."

"I need to see it now!"

"Well you can't, Sherlock, alright? Unless you go with one of the others."

Sherlock sneered, "Yeah. Exactly. So you won't mind waiting will you?"

"Ridiculous"

Greg looked away as his phone buzzed in his hand.

// _There's a car outside, why aren't you in it?//_

Greg sighed and avoided Sherlock's stare as he brushed past him to grab his coat. 

"Look, I'll call you when I can get back here, alright?"

Sherlock pouted and Greg sighed again, "It's the best I can do."

"I hope this business is bloody important."

Greg shuddered, "something like that."

 

Mycroft's mouth twitched as he glanced at the screen and saw Greg arrive in the lobby of his offices, he flicked the monitor off, making sure to leave it recording, and sat back to wait for his arrival.

He smiled as he heard Greg approach the door, looking down at his desk as he opened the door, (No knocking, never knocking) and entered the room.

"Are we really still doing the dramatics?"

Mycroft looked up and Greg cursed himself for the shudder that ran down his spine as their eyes met. 

Mycroft stood slowly, smoothing down his suit before casually strolling over to Greg.  
Greg forced himself to hold his ground as Mycroft neared him, stopping and staring down at him.

"Inspector." Greg visibly swallowed and Mycroft's mouth parted with the barest of smiles.

"Can we just get on with this?"

"Tut, always rushing Inspector..." Mycroft chided, running his hands up the length of Greg's arms. Greg shuddered and stepped back.

"Your brother is waiting on me."

Mycroft sighed, "Well he can wait. You've got more important things...heh, more important people to well, wait on, right now haven't you?"

Greg frowned, Mycroft's hands returned to his arms, if only to slide up and push at his coat. 

"Off, I think."

Greg held his gaze for a moment longer before sighing, resigned to his fate. He reached up and pulled his coat off, throwing it onto a chair behind him, his hands paused at his jacket and he looked up.

"Surely you don't need me to tell you, still? Go on." Mycroft fixed him with a stare, stepping back to settle on the edge of his desk. 

Greg inwardly groaned as he realised Mycroft was going to watch him strip.

 

Slow one today then.

 

Greg shrugged off his jacket, letting it join his coat before turning his attention to his shirt. Mycroft's attention picked up as Greg started on his buttons. 

"Slower." 

His fingers paused as he glanced at Mycroft, shivering at the intent look in his eyes, before returning more slowly to his shirt. Greg's fingers fumbled as he struggled under Mycroft's gaze. He took a deep breath and mentally scolded himself for still being so easily affected after all this time.  
He pulled his shirt free of his trousers and undid the last few buttons. 

"Leave it on..." Mycroft said quietly as it fell open about his chest.

"Sorry?"

"Leave it, for now."

Greg was long since past questioning Mycroft's needs and shrugged before holding his hands out.

"Seeing how you seem to have planned this, what now?"

Mycroft smirked and let his eyes flick down, "Oh I think you know."

Greg rolled his eyes and kicked off his shoes, hands taking to his belt. Mycroft's breath hitched as he heard the leather snap in the buckle, Greg thankfully having missed it as he fought it free enough to undo his trousers. He pushed them down his legs, taking the advantage of their cover to slip off his socks, having long accepted that there was no alluring way to remove them. 

He stood back up and Mycroft smirked, eyes straight to the front of Greg's underwear. Greg felt the hairs on the back of his neck flutter to life and Mycroft grinned as he saw a shudder rock through him.

Mycroft merely raised an eyebrow as Greg's fingers settled above his boxers. 

"What's the matter? Lost your nerve?"

"You usually do this."

Mycroft gave a nod, "Usually, yes. But today I thought I'd give you the pleasure." He waved his hand, "Continue."

"I'm not standing naked in your office." 

"You won't be naked, you have your shirt."

 

Ah. That explains that then. 

 

Greg frowned but tucked his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear, pushing them down off his thighs and stepping out of them as they hit the floor. 

He glanced uncertainly up at Mycroft, who was now smirking shamelessly and raking his eyes freely over Greg's body.

Greg shifted from one foot to the other, Mycroft noticed his discomfort and merely smiled. 

"Come here." He said, standing from the desk as Greg moved over to him. 

He pulled Greg the remaining distance by his shirt, slipping his hands inside and resting firm palms flat on his back. Greg looked at him and saw Mycroft watching him quietly. He bit his lip and Mycroft's grip tightened slightly, pushing him forward against Mycroft's chest. Greg couldn't stop the whine that slipped out as his groin brushed against Mycroft's thigh, and his heart fell at the laugh that sounded out above him. 

"Oh my dear Inspector, already? You really must learn to control yourself around me."

Greg rolled his eyes, "Like that's possible. Let me go." 

"Mm. No. I don't think I shall," he loosened his grip on Greg only to drag his nails in faint lines up and down his back.

"What do you want?"

Greg frowned, what he really wanted was a kiss, to make love on the floor or in the chair or a bed or somewhere comfortable. But he knew he had more chance of being fucked carelessly over the desk.

Ah. Why not?

He gripped Mycroft's hips, Mycroft smirked as he felt himself be pushed back into the desk. 

"Oh. On here? ... How, Greg hm?" 

Greg shuddered at his name. 

"Actually, I'll decide. It is my desk after all. But first, undress me." 

"How?" 

"Just enough, no need to be getting off more then is necessary. Well, in regards to the clothes at least." 

Greg looked at him before turning his attention to Mycroft's clothes. He pushed his hands off his back, gripping Mycroft's jacket and pushing at it. Mycroft shrugged it off, draping it over the desk before holding his arms down at his sides.

Greg focused his attention on Mycroft's waistcoat, letting it lay open against his shirt as he tangled his fingers in his tie, knuckles dragging down over Mycroft's chest. Mycroft settled back on the desk, spreading his legs a little as Greg slowly undid his tie.

 

He let it fall next to the waistcoat and started on Mycroft's shirt, he smirked as he saw how slow Greg was moving, an obvious response to Mycroft's earlier demands. 

"Greg...faster, come on now."

"Make your mind up." Greg muttered, plucking open the buttons until Mycroft's chest was bare. He whispered a sigh as Greg ran his fingers down Mycroft's chest, allowing him a moment before gripping his hands and pushing them down, past his waist down to his belt.

Greg sighed and Mycroft gave his wrists a squeeze as he failed to move his hands. Greg glanced up at him before shaking his hands free and taking hold of Mycroft's belt.

"Less haste, Greg..." Mycroft almost regretted his words as Greg whipped his belt free, the leather sounding out a deep crack, Mycroft's body responding with a jolt. Greg's head snapped up and wide eyes stared at Mycroft. He merely took a deep breath and gripped Greg's shoulders tightly. 

"Don't stop."

"But you-"

"Get on with it."

Greg watched him for a second longer before returning his attention to Mycroft's waist, throwing the belt on the floor before taking hold of the front of Mycroft's trousers. He popped the button free and dragged down the zip, Mycroft forced back a groan as it dragged over his groin, he knew there was no way Greg would have missed the tightness building beneath his underwear, and was proved right as he pushed Mycroft's trousers apart enough to stuff his hand inside them, cupping Mycroft firmly.

Mycroft's head dipped forward and he bit his lip against a groan as Greg's hand gave a squeeze.  
He blinked as he felt Greg's head brush against his own and gripped Greg's arms, pushing him back. Greg frowned up at him as the force made him lose his grip and pulled his hand from Mycroft's trousers.

“Quite enough of that, don't you think?” Greg shrugged as Mycroft raised his head, fixing him with a stare.

Greg swallowed as Mycroft's hands moved from his arms, flat on his chest as they were dragged slowly down over his skin, one taking a light hold of his hip as the other continued down to where Greg wanted it most. Greg groaned as Mycroft's hand wrapped around him, unable to hold it in as he gave a firm tug. “My, you've soon come round.”

Greg glared at Mycroft, “Do you have to do this every time?”

“What?”

“The taunting, the insults. You know what I'm here for, just like you know what you want when you call me round.” 

Greg stopped as his brain caught up to what he was saying, and he feared he had gone too far when Mycroft's eyes slipped closed. 

That was until he opened them again, fixing Greg with a filthy smirk before saying simply, “Very well, I couldn't have put it better myself.” 

He stood up off the desk, walking Greg backwards until there was enough room for him to step aside. 

“Go on then.”

Greg tilted his head and Mycroft smiled, gesturing to the desk. 

“Over it this time, I think.” Greg's whole body throbbed.

“Er...Over?”

“Yes.”

“How, exactly?” His eyes fell to the floor as Mycroft fixed him with a look that Greg always felt reduced his intelligence to naught. 

“To be crude, with your face on it and your arse in the air. Understand?” 

Greg sighed a shaky breath before nodding. “Right, sorry.” 

If Greg had thought standing in just his shirt in the middle of Mycroft's office at half two on a Tuesday afternoon was the most ridiculous he would ever feel, then he thought too soon. He reached the desk and lay his palms flat on it, spreading his legs as much as he could without feeling like he was on show for Mycroft.

That, however, was exactly what Mycroft wanted and Greg gasped as he stepped up behind him, Mycroft's hands settled on his thighs and encouraged them to part further. Greg felt Mycroft's hand move up, fingers trailing soft touches up over his thigh, barely touching between the spread of his backside, he bit back a whimper as his hips rocked backward for more. Mycroft smirked and raised his hand, gripping Greg's jaw tightly. Greg whined, head dropping back in an attempt to relieve the pressure. 

“Open your mouth.”

“What?”

Mycroft's fingers poked at his lip, “Your mouth, open it.” 

Greg could feel Mycroft's warm breath on his ear, his uttered command sending shock waves down his spine. He parted his lips and felt Mycroft's fingers push inside, settling on his tongue. Greg needed no hints this time, and wrapped his tongue around the digits until they were decently coated in his spit. Mycroft soon pulled his fingers free, leaving a vague damp trail over Greg's cheek before dropping his hand down between Greg's legs. 

“Bend over, Greg.” 

Greg's eyes fell closed as he swallowed back the twin feelings of embarrassment and anticipation that were swarming inside him, dropping to his elbows on the desk as he spread his legs wider. Mycroft smiled as the action pushed Greg's arse upwards and rested a hand in the bottom of his back. The reassuring hand was the only warning Greg got before Mycroft pushed two fingers inside him. Greg whined, but pushed back, Mycroft grinned. 

“More?”

“Mycroft...”

“Always so needy, Greg.”

Greg just groaned, hips rocking back on to Mycroft's fingers as he swiftly added a third. 

He quickly prepared Greg, managing to avoid causing any stimulation to the spot inside Greg that he knew felt amazing. He pulled his fingers free and removed his hands completely from Greg to push his trousers and underwear down to his thighs. He freed his hardening cock and palmed at it until it until it was more then ready. 

His hands returned to Greg's hips, encouraging them up as he settled in behind him. He gave Greg's hip a squeeze before swiftly lining up and pushing inside. Greg whined against the sudden intrusion, hips rocking forward only to be stopped by the desk. Mycroft waited for bare seconds before starting thrusting into him, soon building up to a quick rhythm, his thighs slapping into Greg's as he was held in place by the desk. 

Mycroft shifted and brushed against Greg's prostate, he whined in response to the fledging feeling it released and pushed his hips back for more. Mycroft raised his eyebrow and gripped Greg's thighs harder, slamming in deep and causing Greg to moan shamelessly into the desk. His head had fell between his arms, hands clasping his hair as Mycroft's thrusts left him just short of the feeling he craved. They grew in strength and soon Greg's hips were smacking off the desk, he whined as a particularly sharp thrust caused his hips to hit hard and Mycroft actually stopped at the sob of pain that escaped Greg. 

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Just...hips, fuck.” 

Mycroft frowned and pulled out of Greg, he had no time to complain though as Mycroft hauled him up off the desk, turning them both before encouraging Greg to the floor. Greg fell to his knees and dropped forward onto his hands, only to be knocked over and rolled onto his back as Mycroft joined him. He frowned up at Mycroft, who merely grinned and pushed Greg's legs apart. 

He settled on his knees, leaning over Greg he took hold of his hips once more and held him up, pushing back inside him and grinning as Greg's head fell back to the floor. Mycroft swiftly returned to his previous pace, happy to thrust deep into Greg now he was no longer trapped by the desk. 

Greg whined as Mycroft refocused his aim, brushing more confidently over the cluster of muscles, causing a building sensation that soon drew the most delicious moans to fall from Greg's mouth. His hands were thrown out beside him, fingers digging into the plush carpet as he rolled his hips to meet with Mycroft's thrusts. His open shirt clung to his body solely by the sweat on his chest, and his head was pushed back to the floor, eyes shut tight in contrast to his mouth, gaping with the effort of sucking in a breath, only to lose it on a moan a second later. Mycroft let go of him for a moment, pushing his clothing further down and sighing as it allowed him to thrust more freely, holding Greg close as he drove fully into him. Greg was close now, Mycroft shifted to wrap a hand around his neglected cock, two tugs balanced against a well timed thrust and Greg was coming, hips stuttering as he rode out his orgasm, hoarse cries tumbled from his throat until he was spent, collapsing back on the floor. 

Mycroft didn't waste any time, taking advantage of Greg's still body to drive deep inside him, thrusting hard a few more times until his release peaked, his eyes fell closed and he groaned deeply as he came, filling Greg and dropping down on top of him. Greg whined wasted as Mycroft slipped out of him, rolling onto the floor beside him. 

The two lay silent as they came back down, breathing evening out to normal as the rest of the world came back into focus. Greg sighed deeply as the realisation of what had happened arrived and hit him deep in the pit of his stomach. He jumped at a hand on his stomach, frowning as it slid over and gave a firm tug on his waist, Greg rolled onto his side and was greeted by Mycroft. The man smiled lazily at him and leaned forward, finally granting Greg with his kiss. Their mouths met softly, Greg's lips parting as Mycroft's tongue slipped over them. 

They kissed for a while, until Mycroft reluctantly broke from him and sat up. He frowned at the mess of clothing around his knees and pulled his underwear up before standing to pull up his trousers. His eyes closed for a second as his legs protested being stretched out but he forced them straight and zipped up his trousers. He turned to Greg as he started to button up his shirt and saw him reaching for his underwear. He had a hand behind him and Mycroft knew what he could feel as he pressed his fingers beneath him.

“Leave it.”

“What?” 

Greg frowned up at him and Mycroft smirked, “Leave it, I want to know it's still there, that I'm still inside you.” 

Greg grimaced and fidgeted awkwardly as he grabbed his boxers and pulled them back on.

“Come on you can't be serious, I'm meeting your brother, and it's disgusting!”

Mycroft's smirk only grew more devious. “Exactly, and won't that bring you such joy? To know you've got one over on him who infuriates you so much?” 

Greg stared at the floor, “It's still disgusting.” 

Mycroft sighed, “Yes. Now come on, up. I've got a meeting in ten minutes and don't think you spent on the floor will really give the impression I'm hoping for.” 

Greg grinned and struggled to his feet, accepting the hand Mycroft offered him. 

“Oh, but me leaking all over your desk is fine?” Mycroft's eyes narrowed and he glanced behind him, seeing his desk spotless. 

“Oh, hilarious.” 

Greg quickly returned his clothes, save for his jacket and coat, dropping them over his arm as he watched Mycroft restore his suit to perfection. 

“Well,”

“Yes?”

“I'll be going then.” 

Mycroft nodded and strolled over to the door. 

“Um,” Greg faltered on the handle, Mycroft tipped his head in response and Greg shrugged, “Doesn't matter.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes and pulled Greg close, “I'm sure I'll have need of you again soon, don't worry.” He pushed their mouths together in quick kiss. “Now go.” 

Greg grinned and nodded, before slipping out of the door. 

Mycroft sighed with a smile and closed the door, straightening out his suit as he crossed his office before settling down in his chair. 

Greg fished his phone from his jacket as he stepped into the lift and grinned at the ten missed calls from Sherlock. His thumb hovered over the reply button for a minute before he decided against it, simply texting Sherlock to meet him at the river. He received a reply stating only, _“Finally!”_ not a minute later and rolled his eyes, stuffing his phone in his pocket at the doors opened and he strolled out into the lobby, avoiding the eyes of anyone who passed him.

He knew they wouldn't know, couldn't know, Mycroft would make them forget anyway but their looks seemed more intense... He shook his head with a sigh, squinting into the sun as he stepped outside. If he was worried about a stranger's reaction to his obviously just – shagged state, then he was screwed with Sherlock. He sighed again and waved for Mycroft's driver, allowing himself one last glance up at the offices before slipping inside and asking for the river.


End file.
